Good Wishes
by lhachan92
Summary: When Natsume found a girl, who could see through his heart and somehow it made him realized about his life up until now.


A one-shot fanfic of Natsume Yuujinchou! XD now I am here to write a semi-romance of the story. Before this, I would like to do an apologize for my grammatical error xD

Genre: Romance

Rate: PG-13

Starring: Natsume Takashi, Nyanko-sensei and Original Character

Disclaimer: I only own my story and the OC, Natsume are belong to the sensei hahaha XD

okay, enjoy!

"_wait here… if you are good enough, I will back to pick you up…"_

I love rain. The thing that I never bored with. In each drop of its water, and each time it dropped to the ground, I don't know why but feel relieved. The smells of ground being wet by it still linger on my mind. Rain already sooth away the feeling of being alone in this world. Especially for me. Time passed, I can't even feel day turn into night or vice-versa. Is it because the world already stopped moving or is it just me who already stopped moving on? I don't know.

"What are you doing here?" the voice of boy get near of me can be heard from the place I sat on.

"…daydreaming"

"It's not good daydreaming in this hot weather and moreover, in this place." he smiled. "Who are-"

"Natsume! Where are you?! Geez, that boy. I already said that don't too reckless and wander alone in this place. That idiot" another voice can be heard a bit far from this place, the boy then smiled sheepishly while touch the back of his head.

"I am sorry, I can't be here a bit longer and someone already searched for me. You better go home, this place is quite dangerous" once again he smiled then walked away from me. This is the second time someone talk to me after "that person" who talked to me. I grabbed my chest; my lips drew a smile on my face without a reason. Maybe I just miss the feeling of being greeted. I wonder why…..

"Where have you been, idiot?!"

"gomen sensei…" he laughed. "Let's go?" Natsume smiled to that cat then carry him on his shoulder. Even though he knew exactly that Nyanko-sensei worried about him, but he couldn't help but do anything by himself. He just doesn't want to cause a fuse for whoever it is.

"Where have you been, Natsume?! I thought some youkai already ate you, hmph." Nyanko with his angry face slapped Natsume's cheek with his paw.

"…a temple. I searched for a flower there because a youkai asked for help, and I don't know that there is a human there." He answered while keep walking towards his house.

"You helped a youkai? Geez, Natsume, what are you thinking about? What if that youkai just trick you so you could be eaten by him or her?! " He licked his own paw then looked at Natsume.

"Human and youkai are same. Sometime, even human can be more evil than youkai. Don't worry sensei, I am okay. " he smiled then looked at Nyanko.

"hmph, I won't be responsible on anything if something happen to you. "

"na sensei… there is a human who live on the temple." Natsume with his wondering voice put his hand on his chin then think about something. "I wonder, is she the owner of the temple or-"

"what you should worry about is, is she human or not…" Nyanko cut Natsume's words calmly without the feeling of fear that Natsume would be threaten by that. Natsume just smiled and keep walking, he is sure enough that the person he met before is human. From any angle, he knew that the person is living. She just showed a slightly sign of loneliness from her eyes when he talked to her but he is so sure that she is human.

"she is a human, sensei."he laughed.

Natsume got into his house and saw Tohko-san already greeted him. Natsume smiled and said to her that he will come after dinner time is ready. He, then, walked to his room and put his bag then opened his window. Nyanko jumped to Natsume's table then sat there. Natsume stayed a bit longer near to the window, smelling a good air and nice view before dawn from it. The face he met before suddenly jog into his memory while he looked at the sky. The long white haired and purple-ish white dress suddenly popped up on his mind. Her gaze was reminding him with someone—or to be exact, with himself.

"na sensei…" he broke the silent while still looked at the sky.

"What is it? " replied Nyanko while circled his body on the table and search a good position to sleep.

"I wonder, is Reiko-san ever felt lonely…" Natsume paused. "She only being surrounded by youkai and yuurei, she just communicated with them only without even worried about human's communication. I wonder if she ever felt lonely or not…"

"hn? Why suddenly you asked something like that? It's obvious she felt lonely." Nyanko closed his eyes. "No one would resist from the feeling of loneliness when they are alone. "

"I see…" he suddenly kept silent then his mind recall the gaze of someone he met before, and something disturb him. "Tomorrow I will come to see her again. " he whispered then closed the window and poke Nyanko's body to follow him to the down for dinner.

"….you come again. " She flipped her hair with her hand then looked at Natsume who already walked near.

"Another daydreaming time? " Natsume replied while stand beside her who still gaze away so far ahead.

"I am waiting for someone." She replied shortly. "Just several days again, that person will come to pick me up." She continued.

"hee… so you wait for someone here. Where do you live?" Natsume looked at her. She didn't reply for his question. Her gaze still stayed the same like yesterday. Natsume is there but she didn't even give any interest on talking with him. Natsume then picked a flower that a youkai asked him to, and then give it to her. "Do you know the name of this flower? "

"Basil." She replied shortly again.

"hee, Basil… I wonder why people called this flower with this name."

"Good wishes. People come here often to pick that flower. " she added.

"I see… " Natsume looked at that flower then at her. He smiled. It's so strange; usually he didn't often show a smile to a stranger, but to her. He himself didn't even realize about that.

"Who are you?" the girl finally looked at Natsume properly.

"My name is Natsume. Natsume Takashi."

The girl then jump from the place she sat on then walked to bunch of flowers which grew near to the temple then pick one. She touched the flower and felt that there's still water left after raining that night. "is Natsume-kun alone? "

Natsume smiled then lean on the wood, "I used to, but I never be really alone though"

"hee…why? " she asked curiously.

"There are things that you only can see." Natsume described it implicitly. The girl just looked at Natsume without the sign of pity or something, but rather than feeling something like that, she then come to Natsume then give the flower to him. "This is for you... "

"doushita? " he stared at the flower curiously.

"Natsume-kun needs this flower…" she replied.

"Eh? Why I need this flo-" Natsume suddenly being quiet. He stared at the purple-ish color of flower and then suddenly feels something in his heart. The reminiscence of the past suddenly jogs into his memory and without he realized he already grabs his chest—quite hard. He kept wondering what actually his wishes are. What for he is living? Once again Natsume looked at the flower and that time… when his feeling was already overflowing too much, he lost his consciousness.

15 minutes past, Natsume woke up in the middle of raining. He was already inside the temple and good thing that he didn't faint outside or far from the temple or else, Nyanko would scold him for being reckless and let himself getting a trouble again. His gaze suddenly focused on the long white haired girl who was looking at the rain, ignoring the surrounding and playing with water which drips from the corner of the roof. Her green eyes gazed away towards it then sometime smiled by herself. Natsume found it interesting. What makes her different from other people is, she could stay at her own world without even being disturbed by anyone. She enjoyed everything by herself eventhough maybe deep inside her, she felt lonely. Natsume's wondering, why can't he be more like her or Reiko-san? Why he only trapped inside his own loneliness and couldn't get out from that?

"you woke up…" Natsume back to his own sanity when she called out him who was watching her, that maybe already noticed being watched about several minutes ago.

"a-ah, pardon me… un. I am okay." Natsume blushed a bit then sit.

"…not feeling good? " she asked while walked near to Natsume.

"yeah…a bit" Natsume replied then looked at the girl again, "why can't I have your name? "

"Name? " the girl just smiled—for the first time to him then patted Natsume's head. "Natsume-kun can call me with everything." Natsume blushed then lower a bit his head to avoid a gaze with her because it would be embarrassing if she found out that he was blushing.

"Ame…" said Natsume. "I will call you Ame… since you seem loving rain"

"Ame… I will call you Ame, since you seem loving rain." My heart suddenly throbbing so fast hearing the call from him. Natsume-kun giving me a nickname? It's…cute.

"thanks…"rather than saying what I actually want to say, the word 'thanks' is only one word which come out from my mouth.

"It must be pain enough to be alone in this place…" the boy suddenly trembling and tears spilled out from his eyes.

"why Natsume-kun is crying? " I touched his cheek then looked at him.

"Because I can feel your pain…I don't know why… " he paused, "who are you waiting for actually?"

That question.

I wipe his tears silently, wishing he would forget about what he asked. I, then, walked to the rain then giving out my hands outside. I can feel the water dripping to my palm and wetting it. Natsume still looked at me with those eyes. No, it does not pity eyes. It's the eyes which full of pain for I don't know the reason why. I no longer could feel that kind of emotion, and I am still wondering why. Is God already killed my emotions so I won't feel anything?

"Natsume! She is-" a fat cat with the pattern of orange and gray on his body suddenly ran and stepped at Natsume's body. Natsume just screamed and shocked seeing a cat suddenly appear before him.

"Nyanko-sensei what are you doing here?!" he shocked.

"idiot!" the cat slapped Natsume's face, while me myself just watching it from here—while enjoying the dripping water of rain. "Where have you been, I thought that a youkai actually already ate you alive that's why you didn't come back to your room. Geez. Why you always make me worried?!"

"I am sorry, sensei….but I am okay… why are you so wo-"

"You, octopus-head! Can't you realize that she is…" the cat looked at me with peculiar look, as if I am the culprit of a killing event. "you, girl… "

"yes…?"

"What have you done to Natsume? Do you want book of friends?" he looked at me once again with angry face.

"wait, sensei! " Natsume screamed, I looked he walked near to me then standing before me. Like he was protecting me. "why she want a yuujinchou? She is human! She doesn't need something like that!" he looked at me then smiled, "daijoubu, don't worry… I am here… "

I just nodded without understanding what happened and why the cat mad at me. What have I done? Why, youkai? What is this? Where are you, I am afraid, hey please picked me up!

"Ame?" I heard Natsume called out me.

"I… want to be picked…like…right now…" I don't know the reason why, my tears suddenly spilled. I don't know what kind of emotion is that, but it's hurt. Natsume-kun accepted me…giving me nick name and also, so kind to me. But, why? What am I actually?

"mattaku!" the cat walked near, "you make me turn into a jerk because of that, though I don't even tend to do it." He sat. "Zashiki Warashi." The cat called out me. Zashiki warashi? Me?

"what do you mean, sensei?" Natsume looked confused. "how can she is-"

Before Natsume speaks more, several fireflies suddenly come to me, flying around me and make my body suddenly shining in the middle of rain. What is this mean? Wait..What am I?

"Natsume, remember when I said to you that you need to check whether she is human or not? " Nyanko looked at Natsume who was rather petrified and didn't even answer for Nyanko's call out.

"did you just fall for that girl from the first sight, Natsume?" Nyanko sighed. Without Natsume realized, his tears spilled again but this time he didn't talk nor moving from his place. What he did just looked at the shining bright of that girl with the surrounding of fireflies.

"They are picking you up, Ame…" Natsume suddenly spoke.

"…..so it's not only that person….it's these fireflies… so, I am waiting for realizing something here….I am not….human…" the girl's crying then walked to Natsume to touch his hand.

"Natsume-kun never be alone, right? Basil's flower is the symbol of good wishes. It blooms here because my wishing still remains here, the wish of someone would notice my very existence. Without I realized, I am waiting for you… I am waiting for someone who gave his or her hand to greet me." She continued. Natsume's eyes still teary and Nyanko just stayed silent.

"You know… many people come here to pick these flowers, but no one noticed me though I am sitting here and enjoying the views. No one ever." She cried even louder, "Maybe because actually…they can't see me… "

"Ame… "

"Natsume-kun thank you very much… I am happy I am able to meet you… I like…you "

"Ame matte! " Natsume grabbed the girl's hand but unfortunately, her hand is no longer be touched. It's getting transparent and Natsume couldn't touch her anymore….

"I said wait…" Natsume sitting on the ground with the rain which still pouring the surrounding. The fireflies no longer there. And her as well. "I haven't yet said thanks and happy seeing her. I haven't yet said that maybe…. I love her…." He cried out. Nyanko just looked at him silently.

"Natsume…let's go home… " Nyanko walked ahead.

"wait…" he walked to the Bunch of Basil's flower then picked one. "I wanna bring her with me…"

"yare yare… "

'_Basil's flower is the symbol of good wishes. It blooms here because my wishing still remains here, the wish of someone would notice my very existence.'_

_Actually I have a very same wish. Because of what? You are living because everyone accepted and noticed your very existence. That you are here, living, laughing, crying and even moving around people. And so, dying means, you are no longer being noticed or remembered, right? Her existence reminds me that I am exist. I am simply exist because many people remember me. Ame, no, I don't know her real name but, thank you for making me realized. You will always live in my heart. In here, and also maybe, in Nyanko-sensei's heart. Though he is tsundere and won't accept it. (laughed)_

FINISH


End file.
